the_old_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Illyria
Illyria is a province of Arborea located on the southern peninsula of the Broken Gulf, bordering Corrivalia and the Tomyrian Sea. Illyria is a name derived Preliturgy as an exonym given to the peninsula, where many lyricists and poets would retire to its countryside. The name predates the word lyre, of which its origin is sourced to lyricists who lived here during the Middle and Late Bronze Eras. A judgdom did not exist at the time of Lenor, only when his grandson Parel relocated to this region did it first become an incorporated state. Perhaps one of the most striking aspects of Illyria is the massive Wall of Mithra, a structure created by their goddess Mithra, which rises hundreds of feet around the northern peninsula. This structure has a single gate that leads into the city of Argo, and surrounds the subregion of Illyria Proper. Geography Illyria is composed of two main geographic regions. Its first is its southern coastal and inland components, which are fairly flat and forested riddled with rivers and tributaries along the Sinapine Mountains they border. Its second, more densely populated area is its northern peninsula, which is a highly elevated and also heavily forested and volatile climate, which varies widely from season to season. Despite being so close to the sea, its elevation especially in its most northern forests make the warm ocean breezes that make Solernia a temperate region year-round fail to provide the same benefits for Illyria. Winters in Illyria are typically as cold or even colder than those of Gantelusia in some areas. Illyria shares borders with Corrivalia and Arcadia. Its border with Corrivalia is divided merely by the Martines river, which leads into the Broken Gulf, and which ferries and bridges make travel easily accessible. Meanwhile, its border with Arcadia is less consistent. Its western component is guarded by the Sinapine Mountains, and its eastern component marked by ridges, rivers, and swamps, making access between Arborea and Arcadia more difficult than its neighboring provinces. Population Illyria is the most densely populated province in all the Old World, with its "proper" northern peninsula having some of the largest and most developed cities in Neuphany. Within Illyria Proper, the cities of Wagstaff-and-Buford and Lindemith are as developed and populated together as the city of White Harbor. This urbanized region is supported by fertile farmland in the northern peninsula and from its two subregions outside the Wall of Mithra, Flannings and Anders. Illyrian ranchers and farmers make up only a third of Illyria's population, with most Illyrians being merchants, artisans, scholars, skilled laborers, or artists. It follows also that Illyria is one of the wealthiest provinces in the Old World. The aristocracy of Illyria are built upon accumulated wealth from the ancient times, also acting as financial institutions. Nobility will often enroll in Illyrian universities, which bring more wealth into its largest cities; this also compounds its wealth from its skilled labor force. Culture Ninety-five out of every one hundred people in Illyria are ethnic Illyrians, two being Torrians, two being HIberians, and one being a non-human. Illyria is welcoming of outsiders looking to trade in its outer regions of Anders and Flannings, though non-Illyrians choosing to live in these regions often face discrimination. Non-Illyrians, even if they are human, are forbidden from entering Illyria Proper unless specifically escorted or invited by Illyrian nobility. Illyrian culture is dominated by the concept of Old Stock; all Illyrians can trace their ancestry to at least one of the twelve Benegeserine, the daughters of Mithra, with the houses of highest esteem being direct matrilineal descendents of Mithra herself. It would be imprudent to classify this as being a culture of superiority, as they don't necessarily believe they are "better" than other ethnic humans. Illyria is occupied with heritage as being a measure of legitimacy, familial bonds, and national identity. As one would imagine, the Cult of Mithra and its subsidiary heroic mysteries are the most common cults in Illyria, to the degree that only one religious building not devoted to Mithra exists anywhere in Illyria: the Rowan Church in Argo. Illyrians are not a superstitious people, and are typically well-educated enough that even zealous adherence to curfews or respect towards groves are only ordained by priests of Mithra. Illyrians are hard-working yet someone lax people, with the working day starting once the sun is up at around 9am and ending long before sunset, sometimes as early as 3pm. Old Stock Code The Old Stock Code are a set of specific rules for non-Illyrians who visit Illyria Proper. While Flannings and Anders have more tolerance for foreigners and don't uphold these laws, Illyria Proper is especially strict in the enforcement of the Old Stock Code. These laws are extensive, but most fall into a few basic concepts: * Illyrians should not consort, fraternize, nor carouse with foreigners; * Foreigners should refrain from mimicking or otherwise attempting to fit into Illyrian culture; * Illyrians are expected to behave professionally in the presence of foreigners. The Old Stock Code, by extension, is a manifestation of these concepts. In an effort to prevent the dilution of Illyrian culture from foreign influence, as well as maintain the Old Stock and keep Illyrian heritage consistent, Illyrians and foreigners alike are expected to follow the Code. In terms of prominence, the following laws are the best examples of how the Old Stock Code is enforced: * Illyrian men may not make eye contact with a foreign woman * Foreign men may not make eye contact with an Illyrian woman * Illyrian women may not be alone at any time in the presence of foreigners * Illyrians are forbidden from wedding or having children with foreigners * Illyrians are forbidden from disrobing at all in front of foreigners * Foreigners are forbidden from eating between sunrise and 11am * Foreigners are forbidden from sitting at a table in which they outnumber Illyrians during a meal or meeting * Foreigners are forbidden from cutting their own food or using forks * Foreigners may not pour a drink for an Illyrian * Illyrians are forbidden from accepting gifts from foreigners * Etc. Styles of dress and beauty standards Illyrians dress in exceptionally warm, vibrant colors, with stripes and checkered patterns of red, gold, white, orange, and yellow being common. Because of the prominence of yellow dye in Illyria while being somewhat rare elsewhere in the world, many Illyrians incorporate yellow as a gesture of their wealth or status. Though clothing is as practical as anywhere else in Arborea, pomp and flair are more valued than other provinces, with women often wearing long satin and silk gowns at the slightest indication of formality, and men donning curled sleeves and feathered hats if an event should have anyone of prestige attending. As a result, most Illyrians appear "dressed up" even on a typical day. Illyrians will often refuse to wear anything green, blue, or black, as these are often considered drab, though nobility will include violet accents to demonstrate their wealth. Men let their hair grow down to their shoulders generally, and will grow facial hair if they are higher class. Some of lower social status will grow facial hair, but by the time such a trend catches on, it will usually be antiquated and nobility will have moved on to a different style. Women meticulously braid their hair and keep it high and tight. Clothing is usually form-fitting and restrictive, as is the Illyrian phrase "one must suffer to be beautiful." Standards of beauty in Illyria of course favor Illyrian features: paler complexion, steel grey eyes, auburn or chestnut hair, and a cleft chin. A man's height is favored over his form, though Illyrians are not often taller than 5'10", and large facial features like one's eyes or brow are found to be especially masculine. Attractive features in women include a slender wasit, wide hips, and small facial features like eyes, nose, and ears. The Illyrian legacy of music and entertainment are also central points of courting. Illyrian men are expected to practice some form of performance art, such as music or acting. Though arranged marriages are common, an Illyrian woman has the final say on whom she marries, and will often choose an outstanding performer over a man who would merely secure a business deal or elevate her noble standing. Customs and religion Among humanoids, few receive tolerable treatment save for humans in general. Jade or silver blood are subjects of great curioisity, and enclaves of elf populations exist in the northern part of Illyria Proper thanks to noblemen patronizing elven tribes of Velusia and beyond. Arguably, elves receive at times better treatment than non-Illyrian humans in Illyria Proper, to the point where the Old Stock Code is not strictly enforced among them. Those of Jade descent are still not treated as true Illyrians, but have few restrictions that would otherwise be noted in the Old Stock Code apart from taking an Illyrian partner. Goodfellows, Cagots, goliaths, tieflings, and other semi-human races are permitted in Anders or Flannings, but would likely find trouble in Illyria Proper. Other races are either shunned in civilized Illyria. Auber and silver-blood people are outright hated to the degree that their lives are at risk if they travel into Illyria. Magic is considered to be a wild and dangerous thing, and should only be practiced in its "controllable" or "academic" forms like alchemy, astrology, and religious rites. Magicians may be permitted to enter Illyrian settlements, but lower nobility may take issue with such people attempting to consort with high nobility, seeing them as potential rivals or even usurpers. Because Illyria is semi-theocratic, churches are the institutions through which public services are provided and justice is dealt through their priests and bishops. Worship of Mithra is universal, and her mystery cult has remained at the center of Illyrian culture for over one thousand years. Bishops ordain their executioners, porters, and wardens, and priests can assemble militias. Illyria's relationship with the Pontifect is central to their governance, and helps maintain religious stability and homogeny. When someone passes away, priests appoint their families to handle their embalming, funeral, and burial. Illyrian families bury their dead in an extensive catacomb system called the Illyrian Underground, which extends through Illyria Proper and into Flannings, under Argo, and the marches of Anders. The Illyrian Underground is considered sacred burial ground, and no matter the circumstances of one's death or who they were in life, an Illyrin of Old Stock is always guaranteed a burial in the Underground, alleged to have been carved by Mithra herself. To have one's body be buried elsewhere is considered to "taint" one's bloodline and remove one's family status as Illyrians. Family life Families are extensive, interwoven houses tracing lineage to the Benegeserine or their sons. There are three types of lineages possible, each denoting status and overall standing in Illyria: # The Pristine Stock, which trace lineage directly to one of Mithra's daughters. These houses are matrilineal and will only have their sons wed daughters of Pristine houses. Daughters are usually expected to marry Pristine or Pure Illyrian men. These comprise the highest noble houses, and noble houses will bear the name of the Benegeserine they identify with, such as Lorraine. # The Pure Stock, which can only trace lineage to one of the grandsons of Mithra's daughters. These houses do not have a direct line to the Benegeserine through their mother's side, but have an unbroken line of male descendents going back to the sons of the Benegeserine. Their daughters are usually only married to those of Pure houses, with sons carrying their line with any Illyrian partner they choose. These form some 40% of all families in Illyria, and take their name of one of the one hundred forty sons of the Benegeserine, such as Sherman. # The Gentle Stock, which are Illyrian but have no direct lineage to the Benegeserine. Though their daughters are able to marry into Pure Stock, sons of Gentle Stock typically attempt to elevate their own standing through mercantile work or service to a Pure or Pristine house, who will sometimes grant a familial title to them for exceptional service. Gentle houses are named after their holdings, such as Huites or Bosec. Illyrians have strong associations with birds, and pet birds are commonly kept in an estate's garden. The birds of the Benegeserine are the most revered, with occasional patriarchs embodying some other type of bird also gaining relevance to a family. Illyrians consider it imperative to either wear the feathers or emblem of the bird their family identifies most with, with slaves or servants wearing their familial crest as well. Women are expected to rear and raise children and educate them until the age of six, thereafter beginning their education at a public school until the age of fourteen, when they begin university. Most families in Illyrian Proper can afford university, though outside of the cities, it becomes less common to continue education after primary education is finished. Most women will have between six and sixteen children in their lifetime. During a mother's pregnancy, she is usually sequestered away with a midwife to keep to her and tend to her needs. The child is usually delivered in the presence of only the mother, father, and midwife, and the midwife is kept for a period later as an au pair for her other children. Midwives are selected from a family's servants or at times hired from elsewhere, though they are almost always Illyrian, and are often Gentle stock men or women who want to earn the family's name for himself. The birth of a child is always cause of great celebration, with a week-long feast to mark the occasion and invitations to all family members to attend. Attendance is socially mandatory, with the final day of the celebration being the day where attendance is most obligated. Each attendee will write a blessing on the inside of a leaf - a linden tree being the most common - with graphite, and simultaneously shower the child with the leaves. The blessings are considered well-received once the graphite wears away or the leaves die. Cuisine Traditional Illyrian culture places a high value on cuisine, as with much of Arborea. However, unlike its neighbors Corrivalia and Solernia, Illyria is occupied primarily with the presentation of a dish as well as its overall flavor and taste. Quantity of food is irrelevant and can even be considered a detriment to a dish overall. Focus is given to the synergy of its ingredients, with household recipes averaging ten to twenty ingredients and extravagant dishes for nobility numbering in the hundreds, in just herbs and sauces alone. Some dishes can take hours to prepare, at least beginning one day before. A host, usually the family patriarch, will begin a meal with a brief toast, to which guests raise their glass to and drink in unison, each saying "to your health" or a simple "salud." The host then invites the guests to dine by saying, "Bon apetit" to which all diners may begin to eat. At one head of the table, usually in a large chair, the host will sit opposite of their spouse, and to their left their most esteemed guest. Illyria, despite being so close to the sea, only partakes in fish on occasion, with most of their cuisine involving beef. Illyrian beef is renowned for its delicate and extremely careful preparation, with most cuts of beef being named in Illyrian, and dishes involving those cuts following Illyrian example. Illyrians are most known for their wine and their cheeses, however, of which there are several hundred varieties. In fact, every village, city quarter, and tract of land has a name for its own wine or cheese product, with families replicating the same processes as their ancestors. Meat and wine is usually saved for dinner, with a breakfast in the morning consisting of one of their unique pastries or breads. Croissants, quiches, and other baked goods form the crux of Illyrian cuisine. Morning meals are rarely more than a small baked good and a cup of tea. Even a meal in the afternoon is quite small, with most food consumed in the evening. For this reason, Illyrians are noted for being slender as they do not each much food during the day. Dinner consists of a starting course of salad or soup, a principal dish of beef or fish, and finally a final course of cheese or some dessert. Illyrians also have a very strict code of conduct for eating; while foreign guests are sometimes excused in less formal settings of adhering to this etiquette, all Illyrians (especially in the presence of their betters) are expected to follow these mannerisms when dining. * The knife remains in the right hand, and the fork remains in the left. When the meal is finished, the knife and fork are laid parallel to each other across the right side of the plate. * A knife is placed upon the plate for bread and butter, with bread being broken by hand. The fork and spoon on the plate are for dessert. Utensils are placed to the sides of the plate, with the exterior for the first course and the interior for the second. There are also separate glasses for water, white and red wine, and champagne; after-dinner glasses are given after dinner. * When not holding utensils, Illyrians place their hands under the table as to not be seen. * Dishes are always, always passed to the left, even if the person requesting the dish is to their right. * All the food on the plate is expected to be eaten; the concept of "seconds" is unheard of in Illyria. A good host always pours drinks for his guests, and will sometimes stand up and pour the glass himself if he sees they are less than half full. * The concept of dining in Illyria is almost performance-like, especially a formal one. Once within the home, guests are told where to sit, and once told, remain where they are told, and are forbidden from wandering from room to room. Much of the house is off-limits to guests, even the bathroom. It is considered bad form to have to leave the dinner party, or the table, at any time. Women must always be the first to sit, and instruct the men where they should be seated. * The many continental wines form the cornerstone of Illyrian cuisine. Wine pairings take precedent over the meal itself; if a household only has red wine, for example, they cannot eat fish as there is no white wine to pair with it. Category:Regions Social grooming Greetings and interaction The Arborean practice bise, a faux-kiss given on the cheek between two people meeting, originated in Illyria. However, the practice extends to all greetings between people in Illyria Proper, even for the first time. The bise is given as a sign of respect as would a handshake. Hugs are seen as far too intimate and would offend any Illyrian during a greeting. Sometimes, a dubise is given, with a kiss on each cheek, to show submission to another's authority or as a sign that a gathering is serious and formal. Foreigners are exempt from this, and men are forbidden to give a bise to a woman after he is married. Illyrians are highly formal especially in business, with copious amounts of "sir" and "madam" being used even between peers. Formal dress is almost always expected, and when foregone, can be taken as a great insult. Illyrians are often very direct and refrain from tiptoeing around an issue. If a decision or announcement is to be given, it is done so at the beginning of a meeting or event. Attempts to get a solid answer from an Illyrian over time is considered bad form. When two people are introduced for the first time, they share a dubise and are invited to a formal gathering in the evening, where they often partake in wine and share dinner at the estate of the person introducing the two. Because wine is such a cornerstone in their culture, all are expected to partake. Illyrians are quite friendly and are expected to share a greeting and conversation even when merely passing by one another. Conversations range widely from their marriage to their estate, and few topics are taboo save for business or sex in most social settings. Illyrians take their time and hate to be rushed. They are notorious for never being on time, no matter the occasion. After all, one might pass by someone they know on the way there. Festivals When attending a festival, Illyrians take their time in partaking in the appetizers and pastries offered by the host. It is unheard for a gathering of any kind not to have a dinner or at least wide variety of cheese and wine. Festivals to Mithra prominently feature arrangements of food including limes, olives, sliced carrots, and celery, as well as at least twelve types of cheese. A general rule in Illyria is that an event will always start late, and will not end until the sun begins to rise. Asking a guest to leave is horrifically rude, though guests should leave if it extends into the following evening. Guests always bring a bottle of wine, but not to drink that evening; it is merely a trade between the guest and host as a symbolic repayment for the wine that will be had that night. Sometimes, gifts of cheese are also brought, though that is eaten on the day it is brought. Ethics and values Promises are very flexible in Illyrian society, though egregious examples of breaking a promise do not sit well with the offended party. However, a broken promise here or there will do little to damage a relationship. Swear words are considered low-class and though not strictly forbidden, often receive the response "you sound like a foreigner." Illyrians greatly treasure exotic fabrics and curious jewels and metals, with silk being among the most prized valuables in Illyria. However, exotic foods, wines, and craft goods are surprisingly not well received, as Illyrians are far too prideful in their own culture to accept foreign attempts at cuisine or art. Theft is seen as low class and gauche but not outright hated, save for theft of family heirlooms (especially one's wedding ring or family crest). Those caught in the act are imprisoned for some time but not for long, and a good thief in Illyria will find the trade lucrative, though difficult to do. As most Illyrians are somewhat wealthy already, finding access to their homes especially in Illyria Proper becomes an impossible task. Illyrians are prone to exaggerate or tell white lies, though strangely enough an outright terrible lie will be reason enough to give a curt slap or, in the case of malicious deceit, an all-out brawl even between two noblemen. Illyrians are quite forgiving of most social faux pas, save for one: insulting Illyria or Mithra. This can easily spark violence. It is best to avoid such words even if merely in jest. Illyrians are prideful and swear fealty to their nation before all else, then their house, then to business partners. An order from their Emperor (or Exarch) would defy any sacrilege or family bond. At the core of Illyria's pride are their cultural heroes, which range widely. Most unabashedly claim love for the hero of their House (usually one of the Twelve Peers), with pride as well in Mithra and the Benegeserine. Famous chefs, actors, artists, and musicians also make for some of the many cultural icons of Illyria, whose influence can only be classified as global. Their national hero is and always has been Mithra, with a special place for Robaerigon as well. Most Illyrians desire "the sweet life," one of little worry and carefree enjoyment of their family and friends. Many work to secure such a life in the cities, where mingling and having long dinners is a way of life they aspire to attain. Notable houses House of Merovia Without question, the House of Merovia remains the dominant house in Illyria to this day. Merovians are claimants to Lorraine that split when Robaerigon claimed himself as the incarnation of Mithradates IV, making all of his female heirs of Pristine stock and all his male heirs Pure stock. Even so, no branches split thereafter, meaning that the House of Merovia has both Pristine and Pure stock in their house. They make up most of the high royalty in Illyria, with Exarchs having Merovian blood and most high nobility considering it a great honor to have a scion wed into Merovia. House of Adelaide The family of those who descend from Adelaide control the metropolis of Wagstaff-and-Buford, situated on Illyria Proper's western coast. Adelaide funds and, in part, owns many of the facilities of the universities, frequent donations given to the churches responsible for their upkeep and enrollment. Adelaide owns estates throughout most of the larger cities including Lindemith and even Argo, being one of the largest single houses in Illyria in terms of property owned. House of Virigene Mithra's final daughter Virigine had twenty-one children and fourteen daughters, the most of any of the Benegeserine. Her fourteen daughters carried her name north of Illyria Proper and into the great forests her mother formed. Virigene is unlike other high Illyrian houses in that their estates are secluded and focus on agriculture, and their wines, cheeses, beef, and spices are considered the pinnacle of Illyrian fine dining. House of Allister The high nobility of Flannings and all regions outside of Illyria Proper are the descendants of Alichard, who himself was distinguished by Robaerigon and all his daughters were given Pristine status, given Alichard's heroics during the war with the Jackal King. The House of Allister is noted by their crest, a red eagle, and their tree, the rowan tree. Allister also controls the Bath, a small island off the coast of Illyria Proper, which had long been independent. Allister is made up of mostly merchants, though also participates the most in Merovia's many wars.